Gather Round The Tanner Tree
by Martinvdam
Summary: It's almost christmas, and the family goes out on a christmas vacation to Lake Tahoe. But from the moment of their arrival, not everything goes as planned.


**p_Full House (the new episodes)_**

**Episode (48) 240 Gather Round The Tanner Tree**

_Written by: Martin van Dam_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_TEASER_**

_We find Stephanie and Michelle in the living room, when Danny walks in through the front door._   
**Danny** Girls, I have a big surprise for you!   
**Stephanie** See Michelle, I told you dad would find out about the floor wax sales. We'll be destined to clean our rooms now.   
**Michelle** Oh bummer.   
**Danny** No girls, I got something even better! I just booked a cabin. This Christmas, we'll be staying at lake Tahoe.   
**Stephanie Michelle** Oh yeah!   
_DJ and Steve walk in…_   
**DJ** What's going on?   
**Michelle** Dad is going to take us to Lake Tahoe this Christmas!   
**Steve** That's great! I like taco's!   
**DJ** Steve, she said Tahoe. Like in Lake Tahoe.   
**Steve** Yeah, but I do like taco's.   
**Stephanie** When will we be going?   
**Danny** First thing tomorrow.   
**Michelle** This is good news! Much better than the floor wax!   
_Stephanie and Michelle want to walk away…_   
**Danny** Woa, wait a second! What was up with that floor wax?   
**Stephanie Michelle** Nothing.   
_Stephanie and Michelle run up the stairs, Danny follows them…_

------------------------------------------ INTRO ------------------------------------------------ 

_We find Danny, DJ and Stephanie in the living room…_   
**Danny** What are they doing? We leave in exactly 42 minutes and 36 seconds, no wait, 32 seconds now.   
**DJ** Dad, don't worry. Just take a deep breath and think about something nice and calm.   
_Danny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath…_   
**Danny** Oh man, this feels good.   
**Stephanie** Wow, you really are getting relaxed. What are you thinking about?   
**Danny** That new commercial with the washing machine in the open field.   
**DJ** Yeah, that is relaxing, and quit nice that bit of nature.   
**Danny** No, I was thinking of the washing machine. It makes so little noise, and washes so clean. I need to get one of those.   
_The doorbell rings, and Stephanie opens the door…_   
**Gia** Hi Steph. Just wanted to wish you a save trip and have a lot of fun.   
**Stephanie** Thanks. Why don't you come in?   
**Gia** My mom is waiting in the car. We're going to my gran in Alabama this Christmas. Have fun! (she walks away)   
**Stephanie** You too! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!   
**Gia** (laughing) Now why should I have such a boring Christmas?   
_Stephanie smiles as she closes the door…_

_In the kitchen, we find Michelle putting water in a bowl when Jesse walks down the stairs…_   
**Michelle** Oh not again.   
**Jesse** What's wrong shorty?   
**Michelle** I keep doing things I did when Comet was still here. Why?   
**Jesse** Well, you miss him, don't you?   
**Michelle** Yes.   
**Jesse** And giving him a bowl of water was kind of a routine for you right?   
**Michelle** I guess so.   
**Jesse** Well, then I think it's very reasonable you keep doing things you did before.   
_Danny walks in from the living room…_   
**Danny** Here you are. We're waiting for you. We can't afford to get behind schedule.   
**Jesse** Danny, we have 30 minutes before you planned for us to leave.   
**Danny** No, we only have 28 minutes and 54 seconds left. And we haven't done the baggage check yet.   
_Jesse and Michelle throw their hands in the sky and follow Danny into the living room…_   
**Danny** Okay troops, get ready to open your bags and check if the following few things are there. (he takes a sheet of paper out of the pocket of his jacket and unfolds it about eight time, until he holds a sheet sized A3. Let's see, toothbrush, passport, underwear, socks, pants….   
**Joey** Stop! I knew I forgot something!   
**Danny** What did you forget?   
**Joey** To nick that list from your jacket this morning.   
**DJ** That would be no use Joey. Dad keeps a back-up list in his trousers, in another pocket of his jacket, and about 48 others in his suitcase.   
**Danny** Can we continue then with the list? Where was I? Oh yeah, sweaters, snowshoes, scarf, gloves, Christmas presents…   
**Nicky** Mommy, did you pack the Christmas presents?   
**Alex** Yeah, the tree needs to have presents under it!   
**Danny** Speaking of the tree, whose bag is it in?   
**Jesse** It's in your car, on the rearview mirror.   
**Danny** Guys, can you be serious now?   
**Joey** Serious is my middle name! You know that, don't you? Oh look! (He takes something out of his bag) I'm bringing Mr. Woodchuck, he loves Christmas!   
**Mr. Woodchuck** Oh yeah, especially the Christmas… (looks around) tree!   
**Danny** Can we continue with the list?   
**Michelle** Sure, you have 36 seconds left before we have to leave.   
**Danny** (looks at his watch) Oh well, we have to trust everything's there now.   
_They all want to leave the house…_   
**Stephanie** Wait! Hold it!   
**Danny** What's wrong honey?   
_Stephanie starts looking all around the living room. Then she walks to the kitchen door, and peeks around the corner. She walks back to the front door, and peeks around there as well. Then she walks back inside…_   
**Stephanie** Ok, we're clear!   
**DJ** What was that all about Steph?   
**Stephanie** Well, usually when we are about to leave for some family fun, Kimmy shows up to join us. I had to make sure that isn't the case right now.   
**Jesse** Good thinking Steph.   
**Nicky** Yeah, good thinking!   
**Alex** Double good thinking!   
**DJ** Come on guys, she isn't as bad as you think she is. She actually is a quite nice person if you get to know her.   
_They all walk out of the front door._

_Later, we find the family arriving at their Lake Tahoe cabin…_   
**Danny** (opening the door) Here we are guys. Our deluxe cabin!   
_When the door is open, everybody gazes at the inside…_   
**Danny** Oh yeah, I knew you would be impressed.   
**Becky** Impressed isn't the right word Danny.   
**DJ** Dad, are you sure they didn't say Dust luxe? (She points at the room behind the door)   
_Danny turns his head. And as he sees what's inside, his happy face turns to a shocked state…_   
**Danny** Oh my god. What happened here?   
_Inside the cabin, it's a big mess. Tables are upside down, dust and dirt are everywhere._   
**Michelle** And then you said my room needed to be cleaned.   
**Danny** This must be a mistake, I booked a deluxe cabin. They must have made a mistake…   
_Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice behind them…_   
**Kimmy** Hola Tannerito's!   
**Stephanie** (Looking above) Oh god, why are you doing this to us?   
**DJ** Kimmy, what are you doing here?   
**Kimmy** I'm here with my parents. It's time for our annual family bumslide trip.   
**Danny** Your what?   
**Kimmy** Our bumslide trip. My uncle Ed prepares some snow, and we slide down on our bum. Who ever gets down fastest wins. My aunt Greta even announced she'll do it naked, so her bum gets the annual washing job!   
**Michelle Stephanie** Uhw groas!   
**Kimmy** (Looking inside) Woa, I see you got the house of filth now! When we checked in, they said our cabin was overbooked, so we would get another one that wasn't cleaned. When I threatened to take off my shoes, they suddenly switched us with the other people.   
_Everybody looks annoyed at Kimmy…_   
**Kimmy** Oh, look at the time, I got to go. (She walks away)   
**Stephanie** I knew it! This is the catch we always have! Kimmy appears and ruins our fun. That's what I hate so much about her!   
**DJ** Come on guys, she can't help this.   
**Michelle** Yes she can!   
**Danny** Girls, don't fight over Kimmy please, she can't help it she was born… this way.   
**Jesse** Yeah, blame her parents.   
_As they walk in, they don't notice Kimmy came back, and overheard them talk. Disillusioned, she watches the clan go inside the cabin, and runs away in tears…_

_The next morning, Stephanie and Michelle just woke up and are in the kitchen…_   
**Michelle** Oh man, my head hurts from the nightmares I had.   
**Stephanie** You kept dreaming about mad mops and crazy cleaners as well?   
**Michelle** Yeah. And a pile of dirty clothes that looked like it was coming to life.   
**Stephanie** Sounds like Joey's room then.   
**Michelle** (pondering) Now you bring it up, I did see a dozen of Pop-eye dolls laughing and pointing at me.   
_Danny walks into the cabin kitchen with a smile on his face…_   
**Danny** Oh boy, wasn't last night fun? It felt like my own personal Christmas.   
**Stephanie Michelle** Spring cleaning!   
**Danny** Yeah. The smell of floor wax, the sound of dirt disappearing into a vacuum cleaner. We should have more holidays like this.   
_Joey walks down, wearing Donald Duck slippers and a Pop-eye bathrobe..._   
**Joey** Morning girls, Danny. Oh man, I could hardly get to sleep last night.   
**Michelle** Nightmares about mops?   
**Joey** No, there was a woodpecker right outside my bedroom window. Mr. Woodchuck got excited, as he thought it was his long lost friend Woody. He kept talking about it for hours.   
**Stephanie** Joey, then why didn't you just put Mr. Woodchuck away?   
**Joey** Oh, he was looking at me with that typical looks, longing for a tasty pine tree.   
_DJ walks in with Pam in her arms…_   
**DJ** Woa, with daylight coming through the window, the cabin actually looks cleaner than when we arrived yesterday.   
**Danny** Oh yeah, I could watch the floor for hours. The way it's waxed is one bit of a masterpiece!   
**DJ** Only too bad something's missing.   
_Jesse and Becky walk in with the twins…_   
**Danny** Something's missing? I knew it! That's what you get from not listening! I told you guys to double-check your baggage several times and still…   
**Becky** I miss something too. A Christmas tree.   
**DJ** That's what I was trying to tell my dad.   
**Nicky** Yeah, where is the Christmas tree?   
**Alex** Didn't uncle Danny bring it in his car?   
**Nicky** Yeah, it was behind the rearview mirror.   
**Alex** Uncle Danny, how could you forget the tree?   
**Nicky** Yeah, Alex is right. How could you forget?   
**Alex** (To Nicky) This is just silly. He makes us check our bags, and he forgets something himself!   
**Jesse** Boys, your uncle Danny didn't forget the tree. Look outside, there's plenty of trees.   
_Nicky and Alex walk towards the window…_   
**Nicky Alex** Wow!   
**Michelle** There is plenty of trees outside, but isn't a Christmas tree supposed to be inside with decorations in it?   
**Jesse** Well, they can be outside of course.   
**Stephanie** Yeah, but if you put the presents underneath the tree outside, they'll disappear under the snow.   
**Becky** Don't worry girls. All we need to do is cut a tree and bring it in.   
**Michelle** Who's going to cut it then?   
**Becky** We are.   
**Jesse** No Becky, you aren't. See, cutting trees requires a lot of strength.   
**Becky** What are you trying to say Jess?   
**Jesse** Well, I think cutting trees is more like a job for a man to do…   
**Becky** Well listen Lumberjack Jess, when I was young we always got our tree from the forest. And when I was 14, I took my dad's ax and cut a tree, as my brother was too lazy to do it! Now what do you have to say about this now?   
**Jesse** I've seen your brother, and I have to agree that you look more masculine than he does… which obviously says more about him than you.   
**Danny** Guys, please don't fight about the tree. I'll go get one.   
**All** You?   
**Joey** Danny, are you sure you can handle the dirt under your finger nails?   
**Danny** Sure. I'll just wear rubber gloves.   
**Jesse** I'm sorry Becky. What are we fighting over here? It's just a silly tree.   
**Becky** It's okay. You go along with Danny. I'll take the boys into town to buy some stuff to hang in the tree.   
**Jesse** Well, if you want to go, you can go.   
**Becky** No, that's okay, I just wanted to make my point.   
**Danny** Okay, let's get ready then. Jesse, Joey, are you coming?   
**Joey** Yeah, I'll bring Mr. Woodchuck, he's an expert in cutting trees.   
_Danny, Jesse and Joey walk away…_   
**Stephanie** Aunt Becky, can I go with you to town?   
**Michelle** I want to go to, I need to get some presents.   
**Becky** Sure. Are you coming too DJ?   
**DJ** No, I'll wait for Steve to wake up. He's been cutting trees with a chainsaw all night.   
_We find Danny, Jesse and Joey walking through the snow…_   
**Danny** Isn't that nice, the three of us together in the woods. Just like the old days.   
**Mr. Woodchuck** I think you're forgetting someone here.   
**Jesse** Joey, why did you have to bring that doll?   
**Joey** I thought Mr. Woodchuck would like the fresh air.   
**Mr. Woodchuck** But I love the trees more! (sighs)   
**Jesse** (shakes his head) There, I think that's a nice tree.   
**Danny** It's nice, and about 3 meters high! How are we supposed to take that with us? I'd go for that one there.   
**Mr. Woodchuck** Ooh, that tree looks tasty. Can I chew it? Can I, can I, prettree please?   
**Jesse Danny** No!   
_Suddenly two people walk towards them. One of them is a man, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and a pink body warmer, the other is a woman, with colorful socks, green shoes, wearing a cap backwards on her head, and a dark blue overall under an also pink body warmer._   
**Danny** Look, there are Mr. and Mrs. Gibbler.   
**Jesse** You mean like Kimmy's parents?   
**Danny** Yes, our neighbors remember?   
**Jesse** The neighbors I've never seen at home.   
**Mr. Gibbler** Ola Tannerito!   
**Joey** See the resemblance now, Jess?   
**Mrs. Gibbler** Mr. Tanner, have you seen our daughter?   
**Mr. Gibbler** See, we haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. According to her brother, she ran off after she had been to your cabin.   
**Danny** We did see her, but then she left.   
**Mrs. Gibbler** We are really worried about her. Yesterday we had our family human piñata evening. Kimmy was supposed to be the piñata. Usually she loves doing that, but now she never showed up.   
**Danny** We'll keep our eyes open and look out for her.   
**Mr. Gibbler** Thank you.   
_Mr. And Mrs. Gibbler walk on…_

_We find Becky, Stephanie and Michelle walking to the parking lot with the twins._   
**Nicky** What are we going to do?   
**Becky** We're going to buy Christmas decorations.   
**Alex** And presents?   
**Michelle** No, Santa will bring the presents.   
**Nicky** But you said you were going for presents.   
**Michelle** (troubled) Yes I said that… But… I forgot to post my list with things I want for Santa, so I want to post it after all, hoping Santa will have time to look at it after all.   
**Alex** But tonight is Christmas eve.   
**Nicky** He'll never get it on time.   
**Alex** mommy, did you post our lists on time?   
**Becky** Yes I did. I posted it eight months ago after you kept asking about it.   
_Suddenly a boy runs over the parking lot, and bumps into Stephanie… she can just keep her balance. He stops, and for a moment they look in each others eyes… _   
**Xander** I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I put my feet.   
**Stephanie** That's okay. I'm Stephanie.   
**Xander** I'm Xander.   
**Stephanie** Do you have a friend called Buffy?   
**Xander** (smiling) No, but there's a willow tree in our neighbor's garden.   
_Stephanie sees the others waiting at the car…_   
**Stephanie** They're waiting for me. I have to run.   
**Xander** Nice meeting you Stephanie. Maybe we'll run into each other again.   
**Stephanie** Maybe we will.   
_Stephanie walks to the others, and Xander starts running again…Then Stephanie sees something on the ground. She gets down to get it._   
**Michelle** Are you coming, or what?   
**Stephanie** You guys go without me. I have something to do here.   
_In her hands, Stephanie holds the wallet of Xander. She starts running after him…_

_In the cabin, Steve finally woke up…_   
**Steve** Good morning. Where is everyone?   
**DJ** They're all out. Just like you were, but then in another meaning of the words.   
**Steve** I feel like I slept for days.   
**DJ** Trust me, I know the feeling.   
_Steve walks to Pam…_   
**Steve** Hi there Pam. Does daddy get a good morning kiss?   
**DJ** Daddy better take a morning shower first. I'll make some lunch for us then.   
**Steve** Lunch? I haven't even had breakfast!   
**DJ** Steve, it's 13:05. It's lunchtime!   
**Steve** Oh, I missed breakfast! (Suddenly he gets an idea) Well, I'll make it a double meal then. Breakfast and lunch at once!   
**DJ** (smiling) You never change, do you. 

_Jesse, Danny and Joey are still in the forest…_   
**Joey** Guys, we've been walking for hours, and still didn't cut a tree.   
**Danny** Joey, you know how important I think a clean tree is. All I've seen is dirty ones or trees that would lose their needles too quickly.   
**Jesse** Danny, I see the perfect tree for you over there!   
**Danny** Jess, that tree looks dead.   
**Jesse** Yeah, perfect isn't it? It can't lose any needles on your waxed floor.   
**Joey** Mr. Woodchuck and I suggest we take that tree over there.   
_Joey points at a tree nearby…_   
**Danny** That is a nice tree indeed.   
**Jesse** Then that one it is.   
_Jesse takes his ax and wants to start cutting. Then there is a voice behind him…_   
**Forester** Hold it. What do you think you're doing there?   
**Jesse** Cutting a tree. If you want one, find your own.   
**Forester** I strongly suggest you don't put that ax in my tree.   
**Jesse** Like I said, find your own one.   
**Joey** Uhm Jesse, I think you better stop cutting for a second.   
_Jesse turns his head and smiles when he sees the forester…_   
**Jesse** Hello, lovely weather isn't it?   
**Forester** Can I see your permit?   
**Jesse** My what?   
**Forester** It's illegal to cut trees in this part of the forest, unless you have a permit. Now, do you have one?   
**Jesse** I've got my drivers permit.   
**Forester** Sir, I strongly advice you put down the ax, or I'll have to fine you.   
**Jesse** (lowering the ax) Can't you just make one exception? See, my kids want a Christmas tree so badly…   
**Forester** If I made an exception now, I'd have to make tens of exceptions tomorrow.   
**Jesse** I take it that's a no?   
**Forester** Yes.   
**Jesse** So I can cut this tree?   
**Forester** No.   
**Jesse** Now you're confusing me.   
**Danny** It's okay sir. We'll go back to our cabin and decorate the bonsai tree the last guests left there.   
**Joey** (pondering) So it's illegal to cut trees. What if there was a woodchuck that bit a tree down? (he shows Mr. Woodchuck)   
**Mr. Woodchuck** Hello Mr. Forester. Wood you let me bite those tasty pine trees? Please, wood you wood you?   
**Forester** Wait a second, weren't you Ranger Joe years ago? My kids loved you! Say, could you give a show here next year? We have a summer camp for little kids, and it would be great to have you there.   
**Joey** Can we cut the tree then?   
**Forester** No. 

_We find Stephanie near another cabin, where she finally caught up with Xander…_   
**Stephanie** You made me run like I never ran before you know that.   
**Xander** Were you so anxious to run into me again that you ran after me?   
**Stephanie** No, you lost your wallet. (she hands him the wallet)   
**Xander** Thanks. I would have asked if you want something to drink, but my parents are waiting for me. We're going to ski.   
**Stephanie** That's okay.   
**Xander** But maybe we can meet again? Here, I'll give you my phone number. (he writes it down and gives it to Stephanie). Again, thanks for the wallet, and I'm sorry I have to be so rude to not offer you a drink.   
**Stephanie** (looking at the phone number) Hey, you're from the San Francisco area as well?   
**Xander** Yes I am. Born and raised there.   
**Stephanie** Me too. What a coincidence.   
**Xander** Well, that makes it even easier to meet again. Do call me when you're home.   
**Stephanie** I will. 

_Stephanie walks away again. Her thoughts are with Xander, and she doesn't notice she's taking the wrong turn. Suddenly she hears a muffled voice…_   
**Stephanie** Anybody there?   
**Kimmy** I'm here. Help!   
_Stephanie walks towards the noise, and sees Kimmy laying on the ground…_   
**Stephanie** What are you doing there?   
**Kimmy** I fell and now my ankle hurts. (she looks up). Oh, it's you. Go away!   
**Stephanie** A minute ago you called for help.   
**Kimmy** But not from you! I thought you were a handsome guy that would rescue me.   
**Stephanie** Well, I'll go then, and let you wait for your prince.   
_Stephanie wants to walk away. She does see how Kimmy tries to stand up, but can't make it…_   
**Stephanie** Kimmy, I don't know if this is for real, and if it's not, the joke's on me, but are you hurt or not?   
**Kimmy** Yes, of course I am. And not only my ankle hurts.   
**Stephanie** What else? The brains you don't have?   
**Kimmy** No. My feelings. I heard you guys talk about me yesterday.   
**Stephanie** (uneased) You did? And what did we say?   
**Kimmy** That you didn't like me.   
**Stephanie** You weren't supposed to hear that.   
**Kimmy** It really hurt, you know. I know we never were and maybe never will become best friends, but I didn't think you guys hated me.   
**Stephanie** (sits down) Kimmy, speaking for myself, I don't hate you. I just think it's funny to make fun out of you. Because that's easy.   
**Kimmy** Then why did you say you hate me?   
**Stephanie** I was frustrated. We had this lousy cabin, and I saw a fun family holiday being ruined. Then you showed up, and I took my frustration out on you. And I think the others did so as well. You see, you were in the cabin we were supposed to have.   
**Kimmy** So you were jealous at me?   
**Stephanie** Maybe just a little. Anyway, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But the Kimmy I know can take jokes about her and always has a positive view on things.   
**Kimmy** You were jealous at me! That's so cool! You see, I've been jealous at you for, well, ever since I met you.   
**Stephanie** Really? Why?   
**Kimmy** Because DJ is your sister. I always wanted to have a sister like DJ, and you have it!   
**Stephanie** Kimmy, DJ is your best friend. And I think to her, you're close to being a sister!   
**Kimmy** You really think so? Cool!   
**Stephanie** How long have you been lying there by the way?   
**Kimmy** I woke up here this morning. I can't remember how I got here.   
_Stephanie stands up and reaches her hands towards Kimmy…_   
**Stephanie** In a few months, I'll probably regret this, but come on, take my hand. I'll walk you back to the cabins. 

_We find Danny, Jesse and Joey walking back to the cabin…_   
**Jesse** Great, all of this has been for nothing. We go out for a Christmas tree, and what do we get? A fine for trying to bribe a forester.   
**Joey** Do you think he still wants me for a show next year?   
**Danny** Not a chance.   
_When they walk out of the forest, they stop and are amazed by what they see…next to the cabin, a solitary pine tree is decorated with lights…_   
**Danny** Look at that!   
**DJ** Hi guys.   
**Danny** When did this happen?   
**DJ** Well, aunt Becky and I figured you were gone for so long, that we decided to decorate the pine tree closest to our cabin.   
**Steve** I connected the lights.   
**Jesse** Then why aren't they burning?   
**DJ** We just finished. Where's your tree by the way?   
**Danny** In the forest.   
**Becky** (walking out of the cabin) Guys, can you bring it inside?   
**Jesse** Honey, sorry we didn't bring a tree.   
**Becky** What? You don't have tree?   
**Jesse** No. Honey, maybe you should have come with us.   
**Becky** Because of my experience cutting the tree?   
**Jesse** No, because you have a lovely smile that could have changed the mind of the forester.   
_They all walk inside. The inside of the cabin has also been decorated. In one corner, there's a decorated Christmas tree…_   
**Danny** Where did that come from?   
**Joey** Looks like someone has been doing some illegal cutting.   
**Becky** When we went into town, we saw posters saying it's illegal to cut trees in the forest. So we figured you'd come home empty handed. Therefore, we bought ourselves a tree.   
_Nicky, Alex and Michelle walk in…_   
**Danny** Where is Stephanie?   
**Michelle** She ran after some boy just before we went to town.   
**Danny** She what?! Where did they go?   
**Nicky Alex** Into the forest.   
**Danny** Oh no. We have to find her. Kimmy disappeared as well, and now Stephanie…   
_The door opens, and Stephanie walks in, supporting Kimmy…_   
**Danny** Thank god, you're back.   
**Kimmy** I missed you too, Mr. T.!   
**Stephanie** I'm glad we're back, it's getting dark outside   
**Steve** Okay guys, I'm now going to light up the tree outside.   
_Steve plugs the lights… Then it gets dark outside and in the cabin…_

_Later that night, when the power is fixed, and the lights do work, we find the clan outside…_   
**Danny** Isn't this lovely? All gathered round the Christmas tree.   
**Stephanie** It is.   
_Kimmy and her parents walk by. Kimmy is using crutches…_   
**Michelle** It was, you mean.   
**Stephanie** No, it still is. (she steps aside, to make place for Kimmy) Here, come join us.   
**Michelle** (gazing) You're letting Kimmy stand next to you? What's going on here?   
**Stephanie** It's Christmas Michelle. That's what's going on. And Christmas is about love, we can call Kimmy names any time, but now is not the right time to do that.   
_Danny wipes a tear out of his eye…_   
**Stephanie** What's wrong, dad?   
**Danny** Nothing. I just again realized you're growing up so fast. That were very mature words Steph. I think if your mother had been here, she'd be very proud of you just for that.   
_Danny walks towards Stephanie and hugs her. Michelle and DJ join in…_   
**Danny** I love Christmas hugs.   
**Jesse** (looking at his watch). Guys, it's 12 am. Christmas time!   
**All** Merry Christmas!   
_Everybody gives each other Christmas wishes…_   
**Alex** Are we going to open our presents now?   
**Becky** No, we'll do that in the morning.   
**Nicky** Oh nuts.   
_Everybody walks inside, except for Michelle. She looks above at the clear sky. Then DJ and Stephanie walk back outside…_   
**DJ** What's wrong Michelle?   
**Michelle** Remember dad always told us the loved ones we lose stay close to us? Do you think mom is with us now?   
**DJ** Yes, I think she is.   
**Stephanie** Me too. Somewhere between the stars above, she's watching at us.   
_The girls all watch up to the stars. Stephanie and DJ put an arm on each of Michelle's shoulders. Standing united, they stare up, and see a star twinkling brighter than the others…_   
**Michelle** (whispering) Hi mommy. Merry Christmas to you too. 

----------------------------------------- End Tune ---------------------------------------------- 

**Characters in this episode**

**Jesse** Jesse Katsopolis   
**Danny** Danny Tanner   
**Joey** Joey Gladstone   
**DJ** DJ Tanner-Hale   
**Stephanie** Stephanie tanner   
**Michelle** Michelle Tanner   
**Becky**Rebecca 'Becky' Donaldson-Katsopolis   
**Nicky** Nicky Katsopolis >  
**Alex** Alex Katsopolis   
**Steve** Steve Hale   
**Kimmy** Kimmy Gibbler   
**Gia** Gia Mahan   
**Pam** Pam Hale (DJ's baby) 

**Guest characters**

**Mr. Woodchuck** Ventriloquist doll held by Joey   
**Mr. Gibbler** Kimmy's father   
**Mrs. Gibbler** Kimmy's mother   
**Xander** Boy that Stephanie meets   
**Forester** Forester in the forest 

**Copyright ©** Martin van Dam, 2004 

**Disclaimer** This story is a fanfiction and was not and will not be broadcasted on tv anywhere. 


End file.
